Gerard van der Aa (c1258-1314)
}}Onderwerp ='Biography'= Birth Gerard van der Aa is born in about 1284. Ancestors The ancestors from Gerrit. The family Van der Aa en Nieuw-Herlaar About the origin of this family can be read in the story Genealogy Van der Aa in the Middle Ages of Nico van Dinther Genealogie van der Aa middeleeuwen van Nico van Dinther. The name probably comes from the farm at Aa in Boxtel. The Van der Aa family had a lot of possessions in the Meierij and distant surroundings. At the beginning of the 14th century, Nieuw-Herlaar castle was added. Castle Nieuw-Herlaar with associated grounds was a loan from the ‘Hoge Heerlijkheid’ Herlaer. According to a charter from the year 1340 Diederik van Horne, lord of Herlaar, lends the good Nieuw-Herlaar to Willem van der Aa in loan as his father had given it in loan (Dutch: erfleen) to Gerard van der Aa. The estate and castle Nieuw-Herlaar remained until around 1500 in the possession of the family. After a messy period, the castle was in 1532 in the hands of the Proeninck family of Deventer. Family van der Aa and Coenen with whom daughter Maria married were important families from Brabant. Sint-Michielsgestel is close to 's-Hertogenbosch. The city of the Duke was at that time a powerful fortified town, center of government and trade. The families we meet at the castles and mansions in Sint-Michielsgestel belonged to the elite of 's-Hertogenbosch. They often had a home and function in the big city of 's Hertogenbosch. The estate Zegenwerp Zegenwerp was a castle in St. Michielsgestel in Duchy of Brabant. The Lordship comes from the early Middle Ages, a "curtis" from the time that the Dommel flowed past the wooden church of Gestel and 's-Hertogenbosch was literally only forest. In 1385, the estate with accessories was handed over to the Lord of Herlaer, with Lord Willem van Aa present. The Lord of Herlaer lends Zegenwerp to the Van der Aa family. De eerste van hen, die blijkens gezegd Leenregister door de Heeren van Oud-Herlaer met dat goed werden beleend, was Gerard van Randerode gezegd van der Aa, ridder, zoon van Gerard en Catharina Monicx of wel Christina van Erp. Grafstenen in de kerk van Sint-Michielsgestel Marriage Gerard married Unknown Willemsdr. van Ghestel. Descendants The descendants from Gerard. Timeline * 1258 (about) Born * Maried his wife * 1284 son Gerard born * 1314 passed away Releationship with Charlemagne # Anna van Schoonhoven X Gerard (Gerrit) van der Aa # Elsa van Diest | Gerard van der Aa # Elsbena van Horne | Gerard van der As # Willem (IV of V) van Horne # Johanna van Leuven Gaesbeek # Hendrik van Leuven # Godfried van Leuven # Hendrik I van Brabant # Godfried III van Brabant # Godfried II van Leuven # Godfried I van Leuven (met de baard) # Hendrik II van Leuven # Lambert II van Leuven (Balderik) # Gerberga van Neder-Lotharingen # Karel van West-Francië # Lodewijk IV (van Overzee) # Karel III van West-Francië (de Eenvoudige) # Lodewijk II van West-Francië (de Stamelaar) # Karel II (de Kale) # Lodewijk I (de Vrome) # Karel de Grote Research Notes # Richard Goossens (talk) 20:22, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Created page = Sources = External links> * https://www.genealogieonline.nl/west-europese-adel/I1798.php * https://www.dropbox.com/s/9oij2fwy3ly6l4v/Parenteel-van-Nicolaas-Gruter.PDF?dl=0 * From my personal Family Tree Category:Offspring of Charlemagne